<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Feelings by instant_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144575">Catching Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance'>instant_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), A Kiss, Autumn, Cute, Dong Sicheng - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Gentle, Gentle Love, Gentleness, Happy, Happy Ending, Hendery - Freeform, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, LMAO, Laughter, Love, Lovely, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Nervous, Nervous feelings, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Pure, Qian Kun - Freeform, Romance, Smiles, Squirrels, Suggestive Dialogue, The Park, Warm, WayV - Freeform, Yangyang is a little shit, abby is truly in love with him, and so is kunhang, angelic, bulleted, but then again so am i, calm, dong sicheng/original female character, forehead kiss, genuine, giggles, happy feelings, i'm pretty proud of this, kun is mentioned like once, kunhang, liu yangyang - Freeform, lowercase intended, mainly me, nct - Freeform, nct fluff, nct romance, nct scenarios, romantic, shy winwin, sicheng - Freeform, sicheng is quite precious, sicheng is whipped, so don't judge me too harshly, soft, then calm, warmth, wayv fluff, wayv romance, wayv scenarios, win is an angel, winwin - Freeform, winwin is whipped, winwin x oc, wong kunhang, wool coats, yangyang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng and Abby's first date where they walk and talk in the park together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby/Sicheng, Winwin &amp; Abby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abigail (Abby) Lawton is one of my original characters. For more info, stop by my profile!! I really had so much fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy it! The song that inspired me for the title and scenario is Catching Feelings by Carling :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- kind of dying inside right now imagining how angelic win is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and just envisioning him wanting to do it so formally but like the guys are like loosen up a little!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- i think he would plan out what he wants to say and what he wants to happen and then he’d be so nervous it would all just go down the drain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- so he’d be standing in front of his mirror in his apartment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- yangyang and kunhang are at his sides</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and they’re hyping him up like “bro you got this she’s literally whipped”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  he’s like screaming internally because he wants everything to go perfectly </span>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- the outfit adorning his precious frame is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- a beige trench coat with a black turtleneck and black jeans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- so he looks real sharp! :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- he adjusts the collar of his coat and makes sure everything is in place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- his fingers fumble with the buttons of the heavy trench coat, too tremulous to fully grip the material</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- kunhang reaches forward, shaking his head as he buttons it for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “thanks,” win manages to mumble after inhaling shakily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- yangyang pushes kunhang aside and settles his hands on win’s shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “go get em,” he says, a grin splashing across his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “i will,” sicheng sighs, smoothing his hands over his coat “ok, i’ll see you guys later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “you’ll see us tomorrow if all goes well!” yang comments and his grin only grows wider</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- winwin frowns at the remark as he walks out of the apartment, grabbing his keys off the tray</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- the ride to the park they’re meeting at is too quiet, so he turns the radio on in an attempt to calm himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- his sweaty palms grip the steering wheel, and he tries to only think of abigail’s beautiful face and not all the things that could go wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- soon, he’s pulling into the sanford park parking lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- abby is standing at the sidewalk, wrapped in a gray wool princess coat and sicheng’s nerves settle once he catches sight of her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- the weather is mild for a day so late in autumn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- her ebony hair is pulled back into space buns and her bangs fall over her jade green eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- her face lights up when she sees winwin step out of the car</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- she runs over to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “hi!!” she exclaims, her expression so cheery he can’t help but smile along with her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “hi,” he glances shyly at the ground, then looks around at the parking lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “shall we walk?” she holds her arm out, her bright eyes watching him expectantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- he dips his head in response and hooks his arm around her elbow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- tingles run up his spine and warmth fills his chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “did you walk here?” his voice is gentle and his eyes scan the parking lot once more. “i don’t see your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “yeah,” she smiles, “i only live like, fifteen minutes away and i wanted to call my sister before you got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “i see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- they walk in silence for a few moments, but it’s a comfortable quiet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “so, i heard you’ve been working on composing some songs with kun?” says abby, her gaze shifting from the squirrels bounding around the park to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “yeah! he’s really just so brilliant when it comes to that kind of stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “that’s great for you!! you’ll have to show me when the songs are finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “you’ll be the first to hear them,” he replies gently, a look of fondness decorating his delicate features</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- she smiles, a small chuckle escaping her lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “and how’s your job at blue rabbit creamery going?” he moves his hand down a bit and it lingers at hers for a moment, as if he’s asking to make sure it’s okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- she slips her fingers into the spaces between his and swings their arms back and forth with such ease</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- win realizes how effortless and refreshing it feels talking to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “it’s not my favorite job, but they’re paying me well so i can’t complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- his eyebrows furrow in thought and worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “are they mistreating you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “no, it’s nothing like that. i just wish-” she pauses, thinking for a moment-  “i just wish i could be doing something else. something more important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “i thought serving ice cream to kids </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>important.” he grins, squeezing her hand softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- she giggles and brushes a strand of hair out of her face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “seriously though, win. i’m thinking i wanna start looking for other jobs. or do something on the side. even if i don’t get paid, i just want to help people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- he nods, his face thoughtful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “if you need help i can give you a hand with job searching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “that means a lot, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- it takes him a moment to process the pet name she’s given him but when he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- oh when he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- he gets all blushy and it’s just so fuckin precious </span>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- a cute little smile tugs at his lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and he looks at the ground and he’s all shy :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- “it’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- his heart practically bursts because it’s beating so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- so they’re just walking along hand in hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and they have the happiest looks on their faces</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- like such a strong feeling of euphoria just overtakes both of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- they walk and talk for what seems like minutes because they’re so in love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- but it’s been two hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and now it’s starting to get dark so they have to head back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- they don’t wanna leave each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- winwin drives her back to her apartment since the sun has escaped to its place of rest and the moon begins the night shift</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and on her doorstep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- then makes sure she gets inside and locks the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- on his way back to the car, he can’t stop smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- because he knows he’s catching feelings for her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- and no one can stop it</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>